1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fire and explosion sensing and suppression systems and methods, and more particularly to such systems which respond to diverse fire and explosion-producing stimuli to generate a fire suppression output signal. Thus, the false alarm immunity of the system is enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multichannel optical (e.g. infrared radiation responsive) systems are known in the art of fire suppression, and typical of such systems are those disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,754, 3,931,521 and 4,296,324 assigned to the present assignee. These patented inventions made by Robert J. Cinzori et al have proven highly acceptable, commercially successful and useful in a variety of military fire sensing and suppression system (FSS) applications.
Certain modifications and applications of these fire sensing and suppression systems are described by Robert J. Cinzori in a publication entitled "Dual Spectrum Infrared Fire Sensor," 25th National Infrared Information Symposium (IRIS) June 15, 1977. All of these citations are fully incorporated herein by reference.